Under The Sea: A Descendants Story
Under The Sea: A Descendants Story, a live-action short-form special premiered September 28, 2018. Descendants stars Dove Cameron and China Anne McClain reprise their roles as Mal and Uma, respectively in the special which features the arch-nemeses facing off in an epic underwater showdown. Descendants 2 stars Thomas Doherty and Dylan Playfair reprise their roles of Harry Hook and Gil, respectively, as part of Uma's wicked pirate gang. Teaser Trailer Mal emerges from the shadows of a mystical forest onto a dark coastline where she crosses paths with Dizzy, played by Anna Cathcart. Mal finds Dizzy wearing Uma's necklace. When it glows, Dizzy turns evil and smirks. Plot The special begins with Mal walking out of the woods in the Isle of the Lost and ends up being stranded on a beach. She eventually meets up with Dizzy, who asks her what is she doing around there. Mal explains that she was walking there and saw a glowing orb which was whispering her name, and the strangest thing is that the voice was similar to her dad. Knowing that was impossible, she shrugs it off and asked Dizzy why was she there. Dizzy eventually said that she was looking for her and also reminds her that they were supposed to be in Curl Up & Dye hours ago. Mal knew she had forgotten about it, but Dizzy forgives her and suddenly felt something on her chest. Mal manages to wake her up by snapping her own fingers. Woken, Dizzy said that there was so much glam to add in so little time and starts to talk about her nails. Suddenly, Dizzy starts to glow and Mal finds out that Dizzy was wearing Uma's necklace and asks her why is she wearing it. Dizzy looks at the necklace and looked at Mal with an evil smirk. Dizzy, now in Uma's possession, tells Mal that her wearing Uma's necklace is more like the necklace is wearing her. Mal confronts Uma, saying that she shouldn't have put Dizzy up against her at their fight and reminds Uma that she's a child, in addition, to saying that this was so low even for her. Uma said that she could go lower and takes off Dizzy's glasses, smashes them to the ground and told her to wait. Mal now amazed asked her where were Harry and Gil who was supposed to be with her, which she calls a couple of "slimy little eels" and asked her if they were showing up anytime soon or she had something to be afraid of for once in her life. Harry said that she should be afraid and says that she had never learned her lesson as he and Gil walked out of the woods and stood beside Uma. Harry also reminds her that she was also no longer welcomed in the Isle. Mal asked what is he going to do about it and called him Mr. Coat Hanger as she stepped backward. While walking forwards, Gil compliments Mal's nickname for Harry as he shushed him up. Mal thanked him for the compliment. Harry said that she isn't strong as she thinks she is and Uma's going to have the last laugh while Gil and Uma agree that they'll never want to be her at all. While stepping back, Mal asked Uma how this will be different from every other time she had beaten her. The three all spoke to her with Uma's voice. One by one, they told her that there's a war coming and this time, they'll get everything from the Isle and Auradon and she'll be coming for her. Mal said that she will be coming for her first and dives underwater. While underwater, Mal ends up losing to Uma (Stronger). In reality, it turns out to be Mal's daydream and Dizzy wakes her up. Mal explains her daydream to Dizzy, which makes her confused. Dizzy told her that she will give her a makeover because she needed to look her best at the next day before she returns to Auradon. Mal finds Dizzy holding a seashell necklace and takes it, but Dizzy takes it back and said that it might clash tomorrow's outfit. Suddenly, both of them heard a voice which was calling Mal's name. Learning that it could be dangerous if they stayed longer, Mal told Dizzy that danger could be headed to Auradon. As the two exit out of the woods, Dizzy stepped on Uma's necklace, causing it to be destroyed. Uma's voice appeared and said that Mal was right about the danger and starts to say that this time, they'll never know where it's coming from. Which is foreshadowing that danger is happening in Descendants 3. Cast The Descendants *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent. *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula. *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook. son of Captain Hook. *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston. *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine Trivia *The short film is adapted in Chapter 25, Once Upon a Dream of the Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel. Gallery Under-the-sea.jpg Under-the-sea2.jpg Under-the-sea3.jpg Under-the-sea4.jpg Under-the-sea5.jpg Under-the-sea6.jpg Under-the-sea7.jpg Under-the-sea8.jpg|Evil Dizzy Under-the-sea9.jpg Under-the-sea10.jpg Under-the-sea11.jpg Under-the-sea12.jpg One_week.jpg Videos Under the Sea A Descendants Story Official Teaser �� Under the Sea A Descendants Short Story Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 and Under The Sea A Descendants Story SNEAK PEEK Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain - Stronger Behind the Scenes of the Stronger Music Video �� Descendants References Category:Content Category:Television